


20:43

by claudeetaitdejapris



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeetaitdejapris/pseuds/claudeetaitdejapris
Summary: "This was how the night was planned, this was the script, Sam getting mugged and bleeding on Daenerys’ couch was not in the script."
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 12





	20:43

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea for the title...
> 
> I own nothing and I hope you'll enjoy it :))

She tilted his chin up, her brows furrowed as she tried to get a better look at his face. It was nothing, really -well not actually  _ nothing  _ but it could have been  _ worse _ , Sam had had  _ worse _ . His face wasn’t swollen or anything, of course it was astoundingly redder than the usual -and the blood wasn’t helping- but overall it was  _ fine _ . He felt fine,  _ mostly _ . 

“It doesn’t hurt as much as you think” he said. 

_ That _ wasn’t helpful  _ at all _ he thought as she asked him to turn his head to the left. 

She stroked his left cheek, examining every inch of it. The coolness of her pale hand against his blood-stained skin made him shiver. Sam didn’t like to see her like this, everytime their eyes met he felt guilt roaring in his stomach. She stared at his wound, caressing the edge carefully as if it wasn’t real. He wished he didn’t flinch when her thumb rolled over his bruise. I shouldn’t have showed up Sam thought, I should have come home and invented a lie. 

This was not the attention he needed  _ -or wanted-  _ to draw. They were supposed to dine at this nice restaurant he had booked three weeks ago, they were supposed to order her favourite wine -maybe shrimps too, and to smile politely at the waiter, to laugh at Sam’s jokes and then they’d have gone back to her place in a cab, with eyes full of stars and mischief and clumsy mouths around each other’s necks.  _ This  _ was how the night was planned,  _ this  _ was the script, Sam getting mugged and bleeding on Daenerys’ couch was  _ not  _ in the script. 

Her hands left his face and Sam felt like he could finally breathe again. She put her hands into his and he gasped for air when she contemplated him in the eyes, light greys meeting browns. She cleared her throat and gave Sam’s hands a gentle squeeze.

“Sam,” her voice was calm yet Sam saw how stiff her shoulders were. “Sam, my dear” She squeezed Sam’s hands again, trembling, as if it would give her courage not to wreck this place.

“Who did this to you?” 

Sam looked up. Behind Daenerys, his back against the wall, Jon had remained silent all along. His arms were crossed and his lips were red from biting and licking them. Sam sighed, almost begging. He didn’t want to make a fuss out of this. It was bad luck he wanted to lie (Alliser Thorne was more than bad luck in Sam’s life) but they wouldn’t let him get away with it. Couldn’t they? This felt ridiculous, he thought. It wasn’t Sam’s first time and it was probably not his last either, it wasn’t worth this kind of attention, Sam didn’t deserve this kind of attention,  _ really _ .

“Who did this to you?” 

Jon’s eyes were growing darker and darker by the minute. Jon knew but he needed Sam to say it out loud. So Sam looked away. Jon’s eyes on him never failed to make him feel bare in all the good ways and the not-so-good ways. He felt cold under his stare, like Jon had ripped all of his clothes and walls apart Daenerys stroked his hair gently, her eyes pleading for Sam to tell her if not Jon. It was so close, a whisper away. He swallowed. Like most of the time since he’d known her she met him half-way.

“Was it him?”

Sam bit his lips to keep himself from crying and nodded. A shout.

“I  _ fucking  _ knew it!”

Jon stormed out of the room with a face distorted by wrath and his jacket, the door slammed as he went out. 

Daenerys rested Sam’s head against her chest, she knew how much he hated it when people shouted, especially Jon who never yelled nor threatened. She kissed his temple. Wherever Jon was headed he wouldn’t be there before midnight and they would miss Sam’s reservation. Daenerys thought they might as well skip dinner, as they were all too crushed to eat. She took Sam’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

“Let’s patch you up, shall we?”


End file.
